Born this way
by Thequeenisalive
Summary: Whilst the spell to awaken all slayers was successful in Sunnydale, another awakens in Morganville. Trying to fight through the memories of past slayers, will Claire be able to survive? Taken from my old profile teamtwihard
1. I Came to play

**This is a story taken from my old account, which is still active but I have not released any new material from it. That being said, I want to rewrite old material that I had from the old account and so here it is. I hope that you guys enjoy and let me know in the reviews. Thank you.**

*/*/*

 _There's a price to pay_

 _Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

 _I came to play_

 _Say goodbye to the good old days_

 _They're never coming back_

 _Watch your future fade_

*/*/*

Two girls sat in the blacked out schoolroom. Candles were placed around them, illuminating the room slightly and the reflections of the candles seemed to dance along the scythe placed in between the two girls. The dark haired girl looked at the red head in front of her.

"They should be in place" The red head nodded and replied nervously

"Ok. Magic time" The brunette rubbed her hands

"You ready," She laughed hesitantly before continuing "To kill me?" The red head sat up slightly straighter and replied

"Starting to be" The brunette rocked back on her heels slightly.

"Good. Fun. Great" The red head glanced at her before placing both hands on the scythe that lay between them.

"Brace yourself" The brunette looked at her intently and replied confidently

"Come on red. Make it happen"

*/*/*

Below their feet a large group of people had descended into a cavern directly under the school. This cavern was also known as the Hellmouth. A blonde woman led the way until a pure blonde man fell into step with her, his hand clutching a necklace.

"Not to be a buzzkill love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power" The woman hardly glanced at the man before replying

"I'm not worried" The man tried once more with more persuasion

"I'm getting zero juice here and I look like Elizabeth Taylor" A girl in dark clothing approached him taunting

"Cheer up Liz. Willows big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you are wearing" The woman looked back at the pair and repeated again

"I'm not worried" As the group approached the ledge the sounds of shouting and weapon clashing grew louder. Looking down they saw millions of demons and vampires shouting war cries of the battle to come. The man stepped away from the edge looking shocked while the rest of the group moved themselves around, each beginning to brandish their own weapons, mentally and physically preparing themselves for this battle. The blonde repeated one last time, through less enthusiastic than the last few times.

"I'm not worried" A Latino woman cut in

"Really?," She took a quick breath "I'm flashing back to Xanders bathroom speech" Another woman spoke up

"Buffy"

"I'm not worried. As long as Willow can finish her spell before they," before Buffy could finish her sentence the assembled army below looked up. They spied the group on the ledge and buffy looked shocked before continuing "See us" With those last few words that army below rushed up the cavern towards the small group above, weapons held high, ready to start the attacks. Buffy looked down at the horde and spoke one word

"Willow"

*/*/*

Willow was silently whispering the spell under her breath, as Kennedy, still rocking back and forth on her heels, watched her nervously. Suddenly Willow began to breathe more heavily before looking at Kennedy and whispering

"Oh My Goddess" The scythe began to shine with light as the final piece of the slayers plans began to fall into place, with each potential slayer being given their ultimate power, without the death of another. Kennedy smiled as the power flowed within her before running to join the group below her. Each woman in the Hellmouth felt the power as they grew stronger whilst battling the demons. The power that had been sparked within the California high school did not just stop there.

On a Californian baseball field, a twelve year old girl felt the power enter her as she took a step to bat, the power diminishing her fear and making her confident.

A girl in Detroit leaned heavily against her locker as she felt the power flowing into her.

A woman in India who had been crying on the floor stopped as she felt strength enter her body.

A young girl in Japan backed away from the dinner table, clutching her head in pain as the power of the slayer entered her.

A girl in England stopped a man from punching her, grabbing his hand and stepping face to face with him, smiling with the sudden strength.

And meanwhile in Texas, a girl called Claire Danvers felt the same power enter her body, dropped the plate that she had been holding, turned to her roommates and screamed.


	2. I Stand

_Cause I stand for the power to change_

 _I live for the perfect day_

 _I love till it hurts like crazy_

 _I hope for a hero to save me_

 _I stand for the strange and lonely_

 _I believe in a better place_

 _*/*/*_

Claire felt an unbelievable pressure inside her brain and began to sink to the floor. She could dimly hear her roommates calling her name in concern but she could only focus on the pressure inside. As quickly as it had come, it was as quickly gone. Claire slowly removed her hands from her head and looked at her hands, eyes wide in shock. She had occasionally got migraines but this pain was almost one hundred times stronger than that of a simple migraine.

"Are you ok?" Claire looked up to the concerned faces of Eve, Michael and Shane. She shook head and slowly got to her feet.

"I'm fine, I just had this really bad pain" Michael Looked at her before beginning to question where the pain was and how intense it was. Eve ignored Michael and offered Claire paracetamol and a glass of water.

"Drink this and then go to bed, sleep it off" Claire swallowed the tablet quickly and smiled at Eve, before making her way up to her bed.

 _*/*/*_

 _Claire began to stack the books at Myrinn's lab, muttering under her breath about how untidy he was keeping everything. She felt eyes watching her and quickly turned to face the room. She scanned the room but was unable to see no one there. Claire placed the books on the lab table before calling out_

" _This isn't funny, Myrinn. Just come out" She continued scanning the room, expecting to see Myrinn stepping out in his vampire bunny slippers and laughing about how jumpy she is but nobody came out from the shadows. Claire hesitated before beginning to walk towards the door, a bang came from behind her and Claire began to run. She pushed the door open and ran out from the alley. She stopped when she got to the sunshine and took in a deep breath. She was safe in the sun light and whatever was following her could defiantly not reach her in the street. She felt a hard shove in her back and she fell onto the sidewalk with a grunt of pain. She looked up behind her and gasped at what she saw. A native American was standing over her only wearing a cloth to cover herself. Her face was painted white, apart from around her eyes and lips and her hair was in thick braids, looking wild and unkept. The woman altogether looked frightening, wild and feral. Claire looked at her in panic and asked_

" _What do you want from me?" The woman said nothing, slightly moving her head to the side to stare at Claire. Claire tried one more time_

" _What do you want?" The woman leaned in close to Claire, who flinched back in fear and whispered_

" _Your gift is Death"_

Claire bolted upright in her bed and looked around the room. Shane slept peacefully next to her and Claire could feel her heart racing. She lay back down in the bed and began to cuddle closer to Shane. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. She snuggled closer to him hoping that the usual comfort that she found in his arms would calm her racing heart and help her back to sleep. Though as the sun began to illuminate the sky, Claire still lay awake in her bed with the words from her dreams echoing through her head.

" _Your gift is Death"_

 _*/*/*_

Claire practically drained the coffee pot in the kitchen and that still didn't wake her up. She had spent the entire night obsessing over the woman in her dream and what it all meant. She knew that it couldn't have come from a film or even a book so she knew that her imagination wasn't screwing with her.

"Morning Sunshine" Eve beamed at her from the doorway

"You are a bit late for school aren't you?" Claire looked at the clock in confusion before running from the kitchen, grabbing her bag from the lounge as she went.

"You're welcome" Eve called after her before turning and frowning at the sight of the empty coffee pot.

 _*/*/*_

 _California_

Buffy jumped down from the top of the school bus as it stopped and opened the back up. Her sister, Dawn got out smiling brightly as she hugged her. Buffy's watcher, Giles, walked up to the two girls confused and said

"I don't understand. What did this?" The two girls looked over to see what he was referring to. Buffy looked stricken as she replied

"Spike" Buffy began to walk a little way away from the group and stared at the sight in front of her. The place from which the group had just come from was now a massive hole with the _welcome to Sunnydale_ sign barely standing and the group of slayers watched as that also fell into the hole. Andrew got off the bus, cuts over his face. Xander tapped him and asked

"So did you see?" Andrew put his head down and said faintly

"I was scared. I'm sorry" Though Xander asked again

"Did you see what happened? I mean, did she..?" Andrew turned to face him and smiled

"She was incredible," Though the smile began to fade as he continued "She died saving my life" Xander moved his hand to Andrew's shoulder and said, whilst trying to smile

"That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing" Andrew nodded and watched as Xander walked away from him. In the bus Faith sat with Robin, who was holding a hand to his stomach which had a bleeding wound.

"It's not bad. You just sit here" She said standing over him. She moved to get off the bus

"I'll just get someone to"

"Hey" She looked back at him "Did, did we make it?" She walked back over to him and knelt down. She nodded as she replied

"We made it. We won" He smiled at her for a second and for a second his heart seemed to stop though when Faith went to check, he coughed making her jump back slightly. He smiled at her and whispered

"Surprise" Another slayer came with an ice pack for his wound and Faith quietly slipped off the bus. A group was starting to form in the front of the now destroyed Sunnydale. Buffy said

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business" Giles stepped up next to her and casually said

"There's another in Cleveland" He quickly backtracked when Buffy and Dawn stared at him

"Not to spoil the moment" Xander spoke next

"We saved the world" Willow looked at him and replied

"We changed the world" Willow turned to Buffy and said

"I can feel them Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere" Buffy stood staring at the hole and replied

"We'll have to find them" Willow smiled as she replied

"We will" Giles then sarcastically joined in

"Yes because the mall was in Sunnydale so there's no hope of going there tomorrow" Willow joined in with the banter next and looked at Giles in mock shock

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side" Xander joined in next

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys 'R' us. Who will remember all these landmarks unless we tell the world?" Giles darkened the mood when he mentioned quietly

"We still have a lot of work in front of us" It went quiet for a second before faith asked

"Can I push him in?" Willow turned to look at her and raised her hand

"You have my vote" Faith smiled at Giles and said with a smile

"I just wann sleep, yo, for, like a week" Dawn turned to Buffy and replied

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to" Willow tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said

"Yeah, the First is scrunched so.. What do you think we should do Buffy?" Faith joined in and said

"You're not the only chosen one anymore. Just gotta live like a normal person. Hows that feel?" Buffy continued looking at the hole and Dawn asked quietly

"Yeah Buffy. What are we gunna do now?" Buffy slowly smiled and walked back to the bus with the group following behind her.

3


End file.
